1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a respiratory mask, more particularly to a respiratory mask including an adjustable forehead abutment member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional respiratory mask includes a mask body adapted to cover a user's nose and/or mouth, a cover shell connected to the mask body and having a gas inlet hole, and a support unit extending from the cover shell toward the forehead of the user.
In use, the user's nose and/or mouth are covered by the mask body, and the gas inlet hole is connected to a pump through an air supply tube. When the pump is operated to produce a continuous positive pressure airflow into the mask through the gas inlet hole, the user can smoothly breathe by virtue of the airflow. Since the user usually wears the respiratory mask for a long period of time and may feel uncomfortable due to weight of the respiratory mask continuously forced thereon, the support unit is provided to alleviate the discomfort.
However, the support unit having an invariable size is not suited for accommodating of a variety of facial differences among individuals.